lovestagefandomcom-20200223-history
Back Stage Novel Chapter 5
Rei is waken up by Shougo. Then he remembers. Today he’d tagged along to watch over Shougo during his recording—or at least, that was what he’d been supposed to be doing, as somewhere along the way, he seemed to have taken a nap. Rei has been really busy lately. This was due in large part to the fact that SenaPro lacked the man-power to deal with the sudden uptick in work concerning the band since taking on Shougo and the CRUSHERZ. Rei himself had not only Shougo’s workload to see to but his duties as manager to Seiya and Nagisa as well to see to, so if he didn’t step up his game, he’d never be able to handle it all. But it was clear that Rei didn’t have the stamina to remain the Sena family’s sole manager now. He has to find a manager for the CRUZHERZ, but he just can't find the right person and he knew, deep down, something was going to break soon, if they didn’t resolve this issue. And that’s when it comes: “Let’s record our next single overseas!” After some discussing with Shougo, Rei finnaly agrees and after getting the approval of Seiya and getting into a fight with Izumi because he also wanted to ge with them, they leave the next morning to New York. At New York: Given that they’re there to work, they find themselves mostly stuck in the studio recording all day. This suits Rei, though, as given that this means he’s moving around with Shougo most of the time, he doesn’t have any problems being out in an unfamiliar city with no knowledge of the language. They’re sharing a room on this trip, but while Rei had at first been on his guard, in reality Shougo’s been in the studio til late at night every day and collapses into bed as soon as he gets in, so there’s seemingly no need to worry. Shougo continues to give great work for the rest of their time there, though, and they wind up wrapping up the recording a full day early–meaning there’s still time for some sight-seeing! Haru and Rinpei make plans of their own to get out and see the city and buy souvenirs. Rei decides to leave the Crusherz trio to their sight-seeing and wrap up his own work at his leisure. But then, the next morning comes. Rei had been working all through the night, staying up until dawn broke to make a phone call to relate their status to those waiting back in Japan, and he’s just about to turn in, when Shougo comes over. He turns to face Shougo–and finds that while it’s only just past 7 AM, Shougo’s already dressed and ready to head out, with a big bag in his hand. Rei starts to ask what he’s doing, when Shougo reaches over, grabs his hand, and starts dragging him along with him. One 2.5-hour flight and another 1-hour flight later, though, and they’re in steamy Miami, Florida. But they’re still not done traveling, it seems, and Shougo grabs yet another taxi, which takes them to a port 30 minutes later, from which they board a boat this time which takes them to what appears to be…a desert island. At the island: Shougo starts to unpack the big bag he’d brought along, pulling out all manner of beach gear, and Rei leaves him to his own devices and takes in the beautiful place they’ve come to. After a few moments, Shougo suggests they go for a swim. Looking at the trunks Shougo’s brought for him, eventually Rei gives in, admitting that it’s a waste not to take advantage of the beautiful location. The two then pass a few hours swimming in the clear blue water, even doing some snorkeling with a mask Shougo’s brought along. It’s Rei’s first time really swimming and enjoying the sea, as he’s never really had opportunity before. The feel of the waves pulling at him and the sand beneath his feet, it’s all brand new. After swimming and playing in the water and exploring the island a bit, he realizes he’s practically reverted to a child-like state of having fun. He’d originally felt some reservations about his behavior, but seeing Shougo having an even better time than Rei himself just the two of them…well, it kind of makes him stop worrying about things like that. Just as the sun starts to move on towards the horizon, they collapse onto a beach mat on the sand to catch their breath, exhausted from the day. Shougo tells him he intended to bring Rei here all along, because he really looked tired the past few months and it seemed like he could shake off that fatigue in a place like this. Rei knows that his feelings still lean towards Seiya, but he really is truly grateful to Shougo for this. Despite being busy himself and burdened with an artist’s career, he’s still made time to worry about Rei and taken him to this beautiful place. His feelings for Seiya are the same as always…but is it so wrong to feel like he really wants to do something for this man who cares so much for him? It’s probably not a good idea, but still…he wants to give back, even just a little bit. Faced up-close with such a giggly, giddy Shougo, Rei decides it won’t hurt to give a little something. The next day, the group return to John F. Kennedy airport to return to Japan. Shougo realizes after they’ve already passed through security and immigration, though, that he completely forgot to buy Izumi a souvenir, and rushes off to a duty-free shop. Rei’s naturally already bought his for Izumi–not to mention of course Seiya and Nagisa as well as other members of the SenaPro staff and even some of the maids for the house. Haru reflects as he watches Shougo rush off that he’s gotten some life back into him. He also tells how Shougo was always whining about how Rei and Shougo Can’t be lovey-dovey. And because of that he wasn’t able to write any songs. So this whole escapade was for Shougo’s own sake, huh…? Rei can feel the irritation building up within him–and realizes he’s let his guard down thinking for a moment that Shougo deserved anything. All that gratitude and thinking that Shougo was cool even…he’s definitely finding the Crusherz their own manager as soon as they get back. At this time, Shougo returns, having successfully bought some chocolates that Izumi is fond of, and Rei immediately turns a glare on him. “Listen up–I’m going to work you to the bone as soon as we get back to Japan! So be prepared!” Shougo’s dumbfounded–what’s with this? Rei just reminds him that he had a good vacation so he should be perfectly set to get back to work now. Though, admittedly, it’s not as if he had a horrible time himself… He knows that if he let Shougo know this, though, the guy would get carried away–kind of like he’s doing right now, pestering Rei wondering what he’s done to deserve this cold treatment. Rei reminds himself to be careful when spoiling the guy in the future, and they board the plane to head home. Category:Back Stage Novel Chapters